


Interruptions

by jinx237



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Funny, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: All Trini wants to do is ask Kim out. But she keeps getting interrupted. Will she ever get to?Just a fun, cute one shot.





	Interruptions

The first time Trini tried to ask out Kim they were on the cliffs after practice. 

They were sitting side by side and it was taking all of Trini’s effort to not reach out and grab Kim’s hand. They were relaxing, watching the sunset and Trini thought it was really romantic and was trying build up the courage to ask Kim out. 

“The sky looks really beautiful.” Kim’s smiling while still facing the sunset. 

Trini spares a glance over to the sky and smiles when she sees that it’s pink and yellow. 

“Not as pretty as-”

“Hey Crazy Girl, Kim! You coming?” 

Trini has never wanted to punch Zack more than she does right now. Her perfect moment, gone. 

Kim laughs and stands “Come on T. Before the boys come up.” Trini sighs and resigns herself to asking Kim another time. 

 

The second time Trini tries is a week later and they're at Krispy Kreme. 

She had just let Kim win their doughnut fight, because the cute smile and dance Kim does is adorable and Trini doesn’t mind losing if that means she gets to see it. 

She’s smiling at Kim and she giggles when Kim smiles at her, cheeks full. 

“That last piece was great.” 

“Oh wow, thanks for bragging Kim.” 

“Next time you can have it.” 

Kim’s softly smiling at Trini and she feels her heart beat speed up. 

“Yeah, maybe next time we-” 

She’s interrupted by a knock at the window next to them and when both girls turn, they see Billy smiling and waving at them from the other side of the glass. 

Trini loves Billy, so she silently takes the loss and smiles and waves back. 

 

The third time is half a week later. They are in Kim’s room and Kim is playing music off her speakers. She’s laughing and dancing around. 

She eventually pulls Trini up to dance with her and they laugh and twirl each other around.

The song changes and Kim’s eyes light up when Trini starts singing along and pulls Kim to dance closer. 

Right when the chorus is about to hit and Trini is going to sing the words differently to ask Kim out, the music cuts out and Kim’s phone rings. 

Trini almost wants to scream when she sees Jason’s name on the phone. He couldn’t wait two more minutes?!

Kim moves away to answer the call and Trini’s too disheartened to try again that night.

She has honestly lost count of how many times she’s been interrupted, if it isn’t the boys it’s someone else. She’s been cut off by other guys who try to ask out Kim and Trini has a small heart attack every time that happens. Luckily Kim rejects them every time and Trini has to hold in her smirk when she does. Alpha has done it like three times. 

Honestly, Zordon is the only person who hasn’t interrupted and she feels like that’s only because he’s a face stuck in a fucking wall. 

Trini literally just wants to cry. She keeps getting interrupted no matter what she does. She loves the boys, she really does, but she has never wanted to strangle a person as much as she does right now. 

Trini is so done. 

 

Kim and Trini are in the medbay on the ship. Trini got hurt during practice because she was too busy silently moping at her most recent fail, which was that morning before school started. She let a putty too close and it hit her hard on the chest. She wasn’t knocked off her feet, in fact she destroyed it, but Kim was still worried. 

That lead them to now. Trini is currently shirtless as Kim examines the dark bruise she has on her sternum. 

“You need to be careful T.” 

“Why? Worried about me Princess?” 

Kim sighs and rolls her eyes. “Duh.”

“I’ll be fine. I can take of myself.” 

Kim grumbles “Maybe I should take of you.” 

 

This is her moment. 

“Yeah, maybe you should. This friday. Better yet, I can take of you.” 

Okay. It’s not the smoothest, but give her a break here. She’s trying to get this out before she gets interrupted again. 

“Uh. What?” 

Trini reaches out and grabs Kim’s hand. 

“Let me take you out on a date this friday?” 

Trini hears footsteps and she thanks past her for locking the door earlier when they were walking in.

When she turns back to Kim she holds Kim’s hand tighter but still gently. She takes a deep, calming breath. 

“Please Kim? I really like you and -only if you want to- it’ll make me really happy if you gave me a chance?”

Kim’s silent, eyes wide. After a few seconds Trini starts to pull away. 

“No! Wait, I mean yes. I would love to go out on a date with you Trini.”

Kim’s squeezing her hand tightly and shes pulled Trini so close, she can feel Kim’s warmth.

“Really?” Trini can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. 

“Oh yeah. I’ve wanted to ask you out for like weeks now, but I’ve been too scared.” Kim is smiling shyly at her. Trini giggles and brings Kim’s hand up to her face and kisses her knuckles. It has Kim swooning a lot on the inside, and more than a little on the outside. 

“Princess, I’ve literally been trying to ask you out for a month.” 

“What!” Kim’s eyes widen. No way, she didn’t miss that. She’d never forgive herself if she missed that. 

“Yeah I have. The boys kept interrupting me every time.” 

“What...name a time.” Kim wants to go back in time and open her blind ass eyes.

“Last week in your car, you said you wanted someone to watch that new romantic comedy with and I said ‘Well if you-’ and then I got cut off by Zack and Jason knocking on the window.”

Kim groans. “Noooooo, that would have been so cute. I want to go slap Jason and Zack now.” 

Trini laughs. “Oh yeah, I love the boys, but I literally wanted to strangle them.”

“This has been going on for a whole month?” 

“Yeah.” Trini pouts at Kim, “I almost gave up asking you out.” 

Kim growls, that is completely unacceptable. “Oh no, now Jason and Zack need to held in another choke hold. I’ll excuse Billy, but only because he’s Billy.” 

Trini laughs at that and looks up at Kim. 

“I know that we haven’t gone out yet, but since we apparently could have been for the past month, can I kiss you?” 

Kim’s eyes widen and she smiles “Yes. Please. Like, now.”

Trini leans in and--

There’s a knock at the door. 

Trini groans in disappointment and starts to pull back sadly. 

“WE’RE BUSY! COME BACK IN TEN!” Kim yells at whoever is at the other side of the door.

Then she turns back to Trini and cups her face while grinning. 

“I’m going to need longer then that because I have a month’s worth of kisses to make up for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry that it's kinda short, but I just wanted to write a small and cute one-shot. Tell me what you think, I love seeing what you guys comment :)


End file.
